He Never Changes
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Romano has always been a very selfish person. Always wanting everything everyone else wanted, but in the end Spain only wants one thing. Good family times and Spamano guaranteed.


**A/N: THIS ONE'S FOR YOU NATNAT!**

* * *

As a child, Romano had always wanted everything his little brother wanted.

No scratch that, actually he wanted everything that anyone wanted.

He was a very spoiled child, and Spain (the poor man) was always right in the middle of his charge's tantrums and drama.

Once, when they were younger, the Italian twins got to spend the day together.

____

Spain and Austria watched from afar...well Spain watched and Austria studied sheet music quietly, and Spain well, he was Spain after all, ever the obsessing guardian who squealed in happiness every time Veneziano so much as touched his brother's arm.

At lunch, the two guardians gave the two their lunch: pasta for Veneziano and pizza for Romano.

Veneziano clapped his hands happily and dug into the meal set in front of him, but Romano only glared down at the plate of Pizza, the cheese still steaming with warmth.

Spain frowned, "What's wrong Romano? It's your favorite right? I made sure to put lots of tomatoes! Are you impressed?" He asked, eyes shining.

Romano scoffed and pushed his plate away.

"No! I want Feli's!" He demanded and tried to pull his brothers plate towards him.

But Veneziano was too quick and pushed his pasta behind his arm and guarded it like a treasure.

"Ve! This is mine Lovi! Mine, mine, mine!" He whined.

Spain gave Romano a pleading look towards Austria who seemed to be ignoring the bickering Italians.

"No! I wannit!" Romano shot out of his seat and tried prying his brother out of his chair.

"No! You big meanie! Stobbit!" Veneziano yelled and clung to the edge of the table for his precious life.

"What's wrong with you?! How come you're so eager to surrender in any other situation but you wont even budge when it comes to your damn pasta?! Chigi!" Romano let out a frustrated growl as he tipped Veneziano's chair over.

Spain shot up to catch the younger of the twin but it was to late. Veneziano fell over in his chair, but brought all his pasta down with him.

He sat up on the ground, surrounded by noodles and pasta sauce, and for a moment Veneziano didn't do anything.

But when Spain went to pick him up fat tears appeared on the younger brothers face.

"N-Now Veneziano-" Spain began, but before he could finish Veneziano let out a sob and rubbed his face roughly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Now Romano!" Spain chided and picked the older one up. "Look what you did to your brother! Say sorry!"

Romano turned his face away, "No! It's your own fault, damn bastard!"

This only made Veneziano wail louder.

Austria finally looked up from his sheet music and quietly walked over to Veneziano, picking him up gently and patting his back.

"I think it's time to head back." He stated softly.

Spain nodded, "You're in so much trouble when we get home!" He muttered in Romano's ear before turning and walking away from the park table the two older nations had been sitting at.

Austria turned and did the same.

As they walked off, the two brothers watched each other from their guardian's backs.

Veneziano gave him a pathetic glare, Romano looked away and glared at the ground that moved underneath him.

He sighed and looked back up to his younger brother who had not stopped glaring at him.

Romano sniffed loudly and closed his eyes in frustration before mouthing the magic words to his brother.

_Sorry. _

Veneziano's glare melted into a happy smile. He pulled his left hand up and blew Romano a quick kiss before waving at him happily before Austria turned at a corner and the two disappeared completely.

Romano blushed and buried his face in the cook of Spain's neck.

And Spain immediately forgot why he was angry with Romano in the first place.

* * *

Years had passed and the twins were older, not much older but about eight or nine

It was Halloween and Spain had asked Austria if they could all go trick or treating together.

Austria agreed, but had decided not to come himself, instead he stayed home with Hungary and handed out small treats to the children.

Spain had made two costumes for the twins.

"I've got a surprise for you two!" Spain sang and pulled the two into the living room.

"For Romano!" He smiled and handed Romano a clown costume form behind his back.

"Remember at Carnival? I remember how much you loved the clowns!" Spain seemed very pleased with himself.

Romano nodded and took the costume, "It's not horrible."

Spain beamed.

"And for you Veneziano!" Span pulled out another costume from behind his back. "Taa daa! I thought it might look good on you."

"Ve~ It's lovely! Thank you big brother Spain!" Veneziano cried happily and took his costume.

A pink fairy.

It was very...pink, very very pink.

Complete with white, sparkly wings and a wand coated with pink feathers.

Romano glared at it.

"I wanna be a fairy." He mumbled.

"What was that Romano?" Spain asked with a smile.

"Chigi! I wanna be the fairy!"

The other two were quiet.

"...W-what?" The Spaniard mumbled in a very dazed and confused tone.

"You herd me, dammit! I want it! Switch me Feliciano!"

"Why do you want to be the fairy, Lovi?" Veneziano asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Just cause I want to! Now givit!"

And after a few minutes of confused questioning the three set off into the streets for some trick or treating.

With Romano as a pink fairy, complete with white, sparkly wings and a wand coated with pink feathers.

"Oho! Spain and the Italy twins how are you-" A very over dressed France started from his doorway.

"Hmm, something's not right here." He mumbled and looked over the Italy twins.

"Ah, right. Romano wanted to be the fairy." Spain stated with a smile.

"Ha! Romano! You're so cute! How about staying the night with big brother France, huh?!" France asked as his face got red and steam came from his nose.

"Chigiii! Spain, save me you damn bastard!" Romano cried and ran behind his guardian.

* * *

"I swear, she's just being a brat today, cause it's _that _time of the month!" An angry woman gossiped to another in front of a vendors shop.

"I know! It's ridiculous."

A ten year old Romano listened curiously, on his way from collecting groceries.

Those groceries being mainly tomatoes, pasta and parsley _for_ the pasta.

Once home, the boy marched straight up to Spain with a determined look on his face.

"Hmm? What's wrong, _mi tomate_?" Spain asked form the couch he had been lounging on.

"Spain, what's 'that time of the month?'" He asked.

Spain blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

Romano glared at him. "That time of the month, what is it? I herd two woman talking about it earlier in the market."

Spain seemed to shake out of his shock (after all, Romano was old enough to know) and patted the seat on the couch next to him, motioning for the boy to join him.

Romano sat next to him, but his glare never faltered.

"You see Romano, the reference 'that time of the month' is used when someone is talking about a woman's monthly cycle. It's nothing you're ever going to have to worry about it though, boys don't get it." Spain assured, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation's form.

Romano squirmed in his grip, trying to pry his guardian's fingers from around his waist.

"But how come only women get it?!" He demanded angrily.

"That's just how it is, _gracias a Dios_." Spain sighed, "Men shouldn't have to go though that every month."

Romano scoffed and jumped out of Spain's arms, falling to the floor loudly.

He rubbed his forehead (seeing as he landed face first) and angry tears formed in his eyes.

"Nuh uh! That's not fair! I wannit!" He wailed.

Spain was stunned.

"You want what?"

"The _time of the month_! I wannit! No one else can have it! I deserve it! It's mine! Chigi!" Romano whined and fell to the floor, pounding Spain's shins violently.

By now Spain couldn't help it and threw his head back and laughed.

"It's not funny, damn bastard!" The angry Italian yelled and started pulling at Spain's pants in frustration.

"_Cuidado_!" Spain mumbled, grabbing the edge of his pants to keep them from being pulled down by the angry Romano. The sight of his charge's demanding face made holding laughter back impossible.

"Oh Lovi! You're just too cute!" Spain laughed and picked up the angry child.

"_Spagna stupida!_" Romano growled, his face heating up tremendously.

"Oh, lookit you! Just like a tomato!" Spain squealed.

"No, dammit! I want the time of the month! Givit to me!" Romano ordered.

Spain only smiled and started walking to the bedroom, the squirming Italian held close to his chest. "_No pienso que es tiempo para una siesta_."

"_Non sono stancato_!" Romano stated and Pounded his head on the Spaniard's chest.

Spain laughed, "Sure, because you never want to stop work for a _siesta_, _mi amor_." He said sarcastically.

"Shuddup." Romano mumbled, his eyelids getting heavier.

Humming quietly, Spain laid the boy down on the large bed. Once he felt the firmness of the mattress beneath him, Romano snuggled closer to the blankets.

Spain started back towards the door when he herd Romano ask him softly "_Spagna_, if I'm good...can I get the time of the month...please?" Romano asked, almost grudgingly.

Spain laughed, "Maybe, _mi tomate_. If you're good." He turned and exited the room, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

Yes, Romano had always been a very troubled little boy.

But no one, not even Romano, had known about _Spain's_ selfish streak.

Oh yes, the passionate country had a certain amount of envy residing in his own conscience as well.

But this only appeared on certain occasions.

___

"Oi, Lovi! Let's go get something to eat!" Spain said, clinging onto his ex-charge's arm.

Romano scoffed (he tends to do that quite a bit) and shook of the much more enthusiastic nation's hand.

"Stop calling me that! And no way! Me and Feli are already going out to get lunch with a couple of friends." Romano mumbled and looked away from Spain's face sheepishly.

Spain's face melted immediately to that of questioning and suspicion. "Eh? _Los conozco yo?_"

"No you don't know them. They're both two boys Feli and I met on the way to a movie." Romano blushed.

By now Spain was getting a little annoyed, which was not a normal occurrence for the country of passion.

"What are their names?" He asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, one of them, Benedetto, he's kinda nice and stuff. We started calling him Benny and-" And Romano went off on describing this Benedetto that he was to be meeting later, but what upset Spain the most was the blush that had taken over Romano's face.

"How irritating." He muttered.

Romano stopped mid-sentence, "What was that, bastard?" He asked, glaring up Spain.

Spain looked back down at him with a deep frown.

"How well do you know this Benedetto?" He asked quietly.

Romano suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine. "E-Eh, actually I don't have much time left. I better head out." He laughed nervously, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Grabbing his keys from the table, Romano made a dash towards the door.

"Romano." Spain's voice rang from behind, the tone made the younger nation speed up, but before he could even reach for the doorknob the room spun around him as he was turned back into the living room.

Romano found himself face first on the couch, Spain holding his arms behind his back with one hand.

"Chigi! Let go of me, _lei_ _condannare il bastardo_!" Romano ordered, squirming every which way.

Spain only sighed and leaned towards Romano so that his mouth was only a few centimeters away from his ear.

"How well do you know this Benedetto?" Spain repeated the question slowly, threateningly.

"Gah! I hardly know him at all! I told you we just met him while going to see a movie a few days ago! Now let go, you're hurting!" But Spain didn't budge.

"How well do you _want _to know Benedetto?" He asked.

Romano froze and turned his head to look into Spain's face.

The look he was giving him made Romano think back to the age of conquistadors. Back when the country of passion had been the country of conquerors.

The look made something burn in the pit of Romano's stomach and sent his heart pounding.

"Answer me Lovi." Spain mumbled, emerald eyes ablaze.

"I-I told you not to call me that." Romano squeaked.

Spain glared (actually glared!) at the nation beneath him.

"I don't think you're in any position to order me around, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi." He muttered and caressed his lips down Romano's neck.

Romano clenched his eyes shut and rammed his head into the throw pillow. "N-Now, wait just a minute-nghhh!" The Italian nation bit back a moan as Spain began to nip his teeth into Romano's neck .

"I wont share you with anyone else, Lovi." Spain mumbled firmly. "I refuse."

Romano gasped as Spain flipped him over and ripped his shirt apart, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

"Y-You damn hypocrite!" Romano managed to gasp out.

Spain only laughed. "Im afraid you're going to have to skip out on Benedetto, today Lovi. And any other time he asks you out."

Romano glared down at Spain who looked up from his chest with a possessive smirk.

"You...you damn bastard!" Romano choked out before Spain compleatly dazzled him.

* * *

OMAKE

Veneziano sat patiently at a table in front of a nice Italian café, waiting for his brother.

"This is weird. Normally Lovino's already here by now. Strange." He sighed and took another sip of his tea.

Two men sat at the table with the younger Italian brother, also waiting for the temperamental nation.

"Feliciano," One mumbled, "Are you sure he's alright?"

"Oh no worries Benedetto, I'm sure he's fine but I'll call him real quick just to make sure." Veneziano smiled and pulled out his mobile, his brother was on his speed dial.

It rung for a few seconds before a familiar voice answered.

"_Hola?"_

Veneziano smiled, "Big brother Antonio, hi!"

"_Hey, Feliciano." _Spain laughed through the speaker.

The Italian could hear someone else yelling in the background.

"_What the heck?! I told you to ignore it, quick hang up!"_

"Eh? Is that Lovino?" Veneziano asked.

"_Si, he's being a little fussy right now." _Spain sounded like he was smirking.

"_Ah! Bastard! D-don't touch that-ohhhh."_

Veneziano could hear his brother moan in the background.

"_Dios Mio Lovi, this curl of yours-"_

"Ah! Are you and Lovi making babies?!" Veneziano asked, eyes shining.

Spain laughed. _"Si! Your brother just tempts me so." _

Veneziano squealed, "I know, right? He's so sweet and nice and cute and-"

More laughter mixed with moans.

"_Well, Feliciano, I'd love to chat but as I'm sure you're aware-"_

"Oh, right! I'll let you go! Please take care of Lovi!" Veneziano sang happily.

"_You can count on me." _Spain said in a very husky voice, another moan from Romano._ "Adiós, Feli."_

"Ciao!"

Veneziano sighed happily and quickly threw his phone into his bag.

"I have to tell Ludwig! Sorry guys, let's plan a date some other time, kay?" He sang and blew a kiss to the two men staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers before running off in the direction of Germany's house.

_There would never be another date. Not if Spain could help it...or Ludwig for that matter._

* * *

"_gracias a Dios" _Spanish for "Thank God"

"_Cuidado_" Spanish for "Watch it"

"_No pienso que es tiempo para una siesta_" Spanish for "No I think it's time for a nap"

"_Non sono stancato_" Italian for "I'm not tired"

"_lei_ _condannare il bastardo"_ Italian for "You damn bastard"

**_A/N: _**Two of these scenarios are ideas from a friend of mine, actually! ;laughs; Her name's InuNatNat and her and her brother were so cute! Her little brother wanted a period when he found out NatNat was going to get one and he wasn't! He also wanted to be a fairy for halloween instead of a clown! And in the end he did wind up being the fairy .___. This story was actually suppose to be a family thing with Feli and Lovi, but I HAD to get some Spamano in here! Sorry NatNat! Hope you don't mind! I don't think she even particularly likes this pairing either...and this whole story is dedicated to her! ;-; Anywho, hope you liked it and pweese weeview! :D


End file.
